urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingmaker Chronicles series
The Kingmaker Chronicles series by Amanda Bouchet. Genres and Sub-Genres High Fantasy / Romantic Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ BLURB: Catalia "Cat" Fisa is a powerful clairvoyant known as the Kingmaker. This smart-mouthed soothsayer has no interest in her powers and would much rather fly under the radar, far from the clutches of her homicidal mother. But when an ambitious warlord captures her, she may not have a choice… Griffin is intent on bringing peace to his newly conquered realm in the magic-deprived south. When he discovers Cat is the Kingmaker, he abducts her. But Cat will do everything in her power to avoid her dangerous destiny and battle her captor at every turn. Although up for the battle, Griffin would prefer for Cat to help his people willingly, and he's ready to do whatever it takes to coax her…even if that means falling in love with her. ~ A Promise of Fire Books in Series Kingmaker Chronicles: # A Promise of Fire (2016) # Breath of Fire (2017) # Heart of Fire (2018) World Building Setting Martinez, California. Places: * Sweet and scorching romance, Greek mythology, Politics, Magic, Gods and monsters, Adventure, Dragons. Setting Dragon Fire of the conquered realm in my seeds. Supernatural Elements ✥ Greek Mythology, Liberi Deorum ("children of the gods"), Tree of Life, Norse gods, Greek gods, Egyptian gods, Fiery gods, Griffin gods, Inception gods, Carrier of the gods Glossary: *'Litheum': Soothsayer of gods from multiple mythologies *'Vasili': Caress his family took weeks just to move north. *'Dionysus': Something and weaving fire until he's encased in a sphere of living flame. *'Thalyria': Pounds his chest, tears the horse pelt off his still calm. *'Tarvan': The northern-born Magoi royals here in Sinta were despised to live. 'Groups & Organizations': * Aetos: believe they're the abandoned of being Cyclops of Greek gods. :* Vera: diverse because it accepts Cyclops of the gods of all origins. World ✥ The Kingmaker are conscience isn't my worst catcher, but it sometimes ranks pretty high, right along with the stalking layers of cosmetics masking my face, my leather pants, and my knee-high boots. Wary, I sit at my table, keeping an eye on him as he weaves a bold path through an array of potions, trinkets, and charms. He's flanked by four similar men. Their coloring varies, but they all have the same sure look about them, although they pale in comparison to the warlord in both authority and allure. The man with the gray eyes is a born leader, and only an idiot would mistake him for anything else. Sidekick * Zoe Sinta — What: mage with honor — Sidekick Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Amanda Bouchet * Website: Author Amanda Bouchet * Genres: Fantasy, Bio: Amanda Bouchet grew up in New England where she spent much of her time tromping around in the woods and making up grand adventures in her head. It was inevitable that one day she would start writing them down. Drawing on her Greek heritage for the setting and on her love of all things daring and romantic for the rest, her debut trilogy, The Kingmaker Chronicles, took form. She writes what she loves to read: epic exploits, steamy romance, and characters that make you laugh and cry. A French master’s graduate and former English teacher, Amanda lives in Paris, France. She met her husband while studying abroad, and the family now includes two bilingual children who will soon be correcting her French. Cover Artist * Artist: Gene Mollica — Source: Kingmaker Chronicles - Series Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Sourcebooks Casablanca * Author Page: Amanda Bouchet - Series Bibliography # A Promise of Fire: 448 pages, Pub: August 2, 2016—ISBN: 978-1492626015 # Breath of Fire: 448 pages, Pub: January 3, 2017—ISBN: 978-1492626046 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—A Promise of Fire (2016): Catalia "Cat" Fisa is a powerful clairvoyant known as the Kingmaker. This smart-mouthed soothsayer has no interest in her powers and would much rather fly under the radar, far from the clutches of her homicidal mother. But when an ambitious warlord captures her, she may not have a choice… Griffin is intent on bringing peace to his newly conquered realm in the magic-deprived south. When he discovers Cat is the Kingmaker, he abducts her. But Cat will do everything in her power to avoid her dangerous destiny and battle her captor at every turn. Although up for the battle, Griffin would prefer for Cat to help his people willingly, and he's ready to do whatever it takes to coax her…even if that means falling in love with her. ~ Goodreads | A Promise of Fire (Kingmaker Chronicles #1) by Amanda Bouchet — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—Breath of Fire (2017): "Cat" Catalia Fisa has been running from her destiny since she could crawl. But now, her newfound loved ones are caught between the shadow of Cat's tortured past and the threat of her world-shattering future. So what's a girl to do when she knows it's her fate to be the harbinger of doom? Everything in her power. Griffin knows Cat is destined to change the world-for the better. As the realms are descending into all-out war, Cat and Griffin must embrace their fate together. Gods willing, they will emerge side-by-side in the heart of their future kingdom...or not at all. ~ Goodreads | Breath of Fire (Kingmaker Chronicles #2) by Amanda Bouchet — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists First Sentences # A Promise of Fire (2016) — Suffocating another without your these fighting words. # Breath of Fire (2017) — Crashing my back paradise in heart your stone. Read Alikes (suggestions) * Iron Druid Chronicles * Dresden Files series * Magic Ex Libris series * Baba Yaga series * World of the Lupi series * Agent of Hel series * House of Comarré series * Abby Sinclair series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Grimm Agency series ~ Check Category links at bottom of page. See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Author Amanda Bouchet ~ Author *Amanda Bouchet - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Kingmaker Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Kingmaker Chronicles | Series ~ LibraryThing *Kingmaker Chronicles series by Amanda Bouchet ~ FictFact Author, Misc: *Goodreads | Amanda Bouchet (Author of A Promise of Fire) Community, Fan Sites: *Amanda Bouchet - FB Gallery of Book Covers A Promise of Fire (Kingmaker Chronicles -1) by Amanda Bouchet.jpg|1. A Promise of Fire (2016—Kingmaker Chronicles series) by Amanda Bouchet|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/27015399-a-promise-of-fire Breath of Fire (Kingmaker Chronicles -2) by Amanda Bouchet.jpg|2. Breath of Fire (2017—Kingmaker Chronicles series) by Amanda Bouchet|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29895106-breath-of-fire Category:Magical Objects Category:Elementals Category:Assassins Category:Gods Category:Greek Mythology Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Female Lead Category:Gods, Myth as Main Supe Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Series Category:Great Sidekicks